The present disclosure relates to deployed applications, and more specifically, to testing a deployed application.
One aspect of developing complex, and not-so-complex, software applications relates to testing of the software application. Typical software testing may involve providing a software tester with a complete version of a software application, in various stage of development, and then having them randomly use the application in an attempt to identify problems. There have been attempts, however to automate software testing. These attempts, however require knowing the structure of the software application and having sufficient programming ability to create an automatic testing framework that autonomously inputs different, pre-selected data sets into the application and analyzes the resulting output. Thus, developing and designing such an automated testing framework requires a software tester that is highly knowledgeable about the details of the software application and highly skilled in programming as well. While such an approach is, at best, difficult to implement even if started at the early stages of developing an application, it is nearly impossible to implement for legacy code that has already been deployed into operation.